It is known to provide tractors with numerous front- or rear-mounted parallel tines operable by power-lifts for sliding under loads and then upwardly tilting the load for carrying it (e.g. U.S. Pat. Nos. to McClenny 2,727,640 and 3,427,640 to Clatterbuck). But it is not known to provide a farm-type tractor with power-tiltable front and rear pairs of parallel bale-impaling tines for easy loading and unloading and for weight-balancing the load during carrying. It is the principal object of this invention to provide such an assemblage. Other objects and advantages will become apparent as the following detailed description proceeds.